Good Kisser
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Mingyu itu terkenal suka main cium pipi orang lain dan Wonwoo tertarik untuk memainkan bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya. Seventeen ff. Meanie


Good Kisser

Mingyu itu terkenal suka main cium pipi orang lain dan Wonwoo tertarik untuk memainkan bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya.

.

.

MingyuxWonwoo

Seventeen ff

Rated T

.

.

 **Warn : BL, Typos, OOC, dll.**

 **This fanfict is just for fun!**

.

.

Wonwoo merasa dirinya itu seme. Karena, ia selalu di gilai wanita dan pria yang merasa uke. Ia juga pernah memacari dua jenis itu beberapa kali. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah merasa uke di depan beberapa pria yang terkenal seme ataupun yang normal, dan itu membuatnya dengan percaya diri menganggap dirinya seme.

Kesampingkan masalah wajahnya yang dibilang 'cantik', ia itu playboy. Playboy yang mendominasi pasangannya dan pasangannya selalu pasrah ditangannya. Suaranya dalam, yang membuat pasangannya tergila-gila mendengarnya. Mata tajamnya mengintimidasi dan senyuman mematikannya selalu ia pakai untuk menggoda dan mendapatkan siapa yang ia mau.

.

.

"Won, kau mendengarku, tidak?" tanya Soonyoung yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang kekasih mungilnya yang manis, Jihoon.

"Hmmm..." Wonwoo menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Soonyoung berdecak, "Baca apa sih? Serius sekali?" tanyanya sambil mengintip ke dalam buku yang dibaca Wonwoo dan ia langsung terbelalak saat tahu apa yang dibaca pemuda itu.

Covernya sih, buku Biologi, tapi isinya, komik dengan adegan dewasa.

Pantes aja, serius banget.

"Gila kau, gimana kalau disita?" bisik Soonyoung, "eh, kalau sudah selesai, pinjamkan ke aku ya!"

Wonwoo mencibir, "Dasar."

Soonyoung terkekeh-kekeh, ia lalu mendongak saat pintu kelas di gebrak anarkis oleh Jun yang baru saja datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung pada pemuda cina itu saat melihat wajahnya yang masam.

"Minghao dan Mingyu." jawab Jun.

"Ooohh... kau cemburu? Cemburu karena gebetanmu dicium Mingyu atau karena Mingyu mencium orang lain?" tanya Soonyoung jahil.

"Tentu saja karena gebetanku dicium anjing satu itu, Soon!" jawab Jun geram.

Soonyoung terbahak, Wonwoo menutup bukunya dan menatap keduanya heran. Ia tahu Minghao, orang yang Jun incar, tapi ia tidak tahu Mingyu.

"Siapa Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menoleh, "Ooohh.. itu, adik kelas. Masa kau tidak tahu dia?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak kenal dia? Padahal dia terkenal karena dia tukang cium orang lhooo..." ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo diam, ia sedang mengingat-ingat saat mendengar kata-kata "tukang cium". Ia ingat, beberapa pasangannya sempat menyinggung kata-kata itu.

 _"Yejin, teman sekelasku di cium tukang cium."_

 _"Si Tzuyu itu senang sekali saat si tukang cium mencium pipinya."_

 _"Si tukang cium itu berulah lagi, kali ini Joshua, mantanmu, Wonu-yah."_

Wonwoo sedikit penasaran, tapi tak ada yang memberitahu siapa namanya dan Wonwoo juga tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Dia itu terlalu sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya daripada berita terbaru, Soon." celetuk Jun yang membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tukang cium?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Aku pernah sih dicium dia, Jun juga pernah. Cuma di pipi sih." jawabnya.

Jun pura-pura batuk dan kemudian mulutnya merangkai kata-kata kotor untuk orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi setidaknya Mingyu tidak mencium Jihoon, kau tahulah, Jihoon itu beringas. Senggol dikit bacok, cium dikit bantai." lanjut Soonyoung bangga.

"Dan kau itu masokis akut. Dibantai Jihoon, tapi gak pernah kapok." cela Jun.

Soonyoung tertawa.

Wonwoo diam saja, rasa penasarannya kembali memuncak.

Mingyu.. ya?

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memilih makan siang di kantin, bersama Lee Chan, kekasih barunya. Sebenarnya ia jarang ke kantin, lebih suka makan bekal yang dibuat ibunya-gini-gini, Wonwoo anak mama-tapi, demi rasa penasarannya yang kadang muncul jika ia mendapat incaran baru, ia akan senang hati makan di kantin.

Berhati-hati lah Lee Chan, sepertinya kau akan menyandang label 'mantan' dalam waktu dekat ini.

Tentu saja, Wonwoo tidak memberitahu kebiasaan ini pada siapapun.

"Hey! Mingyu! Disini!"

Telinga Wonwoo langsung bergerak saat mendengar nama itu dipanggil. Sambil memakan ramennya, mata tajamnya bergerak cepat ke arah datang suara dan mencari sosok yang bernama 'Mingyu'.

Lalu matanya menangkap seseorang pemuda yang berjalan melewati meja dimana ia berada. Postur tubuh tinggi, rambut hitam mengkilat, wajah tampan, kulit tan, dan senyum lebar yang memikat.

"Wow." Bisik Wonwoo, jelas terpesona dengan pemuda itu.

Selama beberapa detik, Wonwoo tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda itu, ia bahkan tanpa sadar menyeringai hingga Chan mengajaknya mengobrol dan Wonwoo diam-diam melanjutkan mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda tinggi bernama 'Mingyu' itu sambil merespon obrolan Chan.

Mingyu menghampiri meja yang dimana temannya tadi memanggil dan mengecup pipinya lalu menyeringai saat temannya memukulnya.

"Mingyu, cium aku?" tanya seorang gadis yang menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu.

"Oke." lalu gadis itu mendapat kecupan dan pergi dengan berbunga-bunga.

"Hyung? Kau lihat siapa-oh, Mingyu hyung." Chan membuat Wonwoo tersadar.

"Ehm. Ya.. aneh saja lihat ada yang minta cium dari dia dan disanggupi begitu saja." jawab Wonwoo.

"Tukang cium seperti dia memang tidak bisa di hentikan, hyung." ucap Chan.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya. Gimana gak kenal, dia kan sering mencium aku-katanya karena gemas padaku sih-eh, maaf hyung, bukan maksudnya selingkuh lho." jawab Chan dengan tidak enak.

Wonwoo diam saja, bahkan tidak terlalu peduli.

Chan menatapnya takut-takut, "Hyung, kau tidak marah kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, Channie." lalu mencium bibir Chan, "aku juga bisa melakukannya padamu."

Wajah Chan memerah matang setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di kantin itu, entah kenapa Wonwoo jadi lebih mudah menemukan Mingyu dimana-mana. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa ia tak pernah menyadari pemuda tinggi itu sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia sibuk dengan dunianya atau memang ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Mingyu itu siswa terkenal. Disamping sebagai tukang cium orang-yang dimana entah kenapa tidak ada yang protes dengan kebiasaannya-ia juga _center_ di klub basket merangkap anggota _cheerleader_ dadakan kalau sedang di suruh istirahat di _bench_ , dan jenius yang menempati posisi nomor satu di angkatan.

Kelebihan yang ada pada fisiknya menjadi nilai plus yang membuatnya makin terkenal. Banyak gadis yang menggilainya dan karena itu Wonwoo jadi tahu mengapa gadis-gadis yang ia incar sebagian menolaknya.

Ia melihatnya lagi.

Mingyu mencium beberapa murid yang ia lewati. Sebagian ada yang berteriak histeris dan ada pula yang berteriak mengumpat. Mingyu sendiri hanya tertawa puas.

Wonwoo memperhatikan bagaimana Mingyu mencium pipi itu tanpa berkedip. Dimulai dari Mingyu memajukan bibirnya dan menempel di pipi, lalu mengecupnya hingga terdengar suara dan melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi.

Wonwoo jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika ia merasakan bibir itu di bibirnya? Bagaimana bila ia memainkan bibir itu dengan bibirnya?

Lalu, mata Wonwoo bersitatap dengan mata Mingyu yang baru saja mengalihkan diri dari seorang siswi yang sudah ia cium. Dalam beberapa detik, keduanya tak melepaskan pandangan mereka sama sekali hingga Wonwoo merasa cukup. Ia menyeringai kearah pemuda itu dan pergi.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Wonwoo semakin tertarik dengan Mingyu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengabsenkan diri dari memperhatikan Mingyu dan kebiasaannya mencium murid lainnya.

Wonwoo jadi gemas. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan Mingyu, semakin menjadi-jadi keinginannya untuk mencium pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bibir itu ia kecup, cium, hisap, dan lumat.

Jadi saat ia menemukan Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan basket dengan peluh di tubuh, Wonwoo tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Ia menghampiri Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Mingyu yang menyadari kehadirannya, menoleh dan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Begitu Wonwoo berhenti di hadapan Mingyu, Wonwoo jadi hilang fokus. Sebulir keringat Mingyu turun dari wajahnya, melintasi dagu, leher, tulang selangka, dan turun ke dadanya yang tertutup seragam basketnya yang tanpa lengan. Wonwoo jadi meneguk paksa ludahnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sunbae?"

Wonwoo langsung tersadar dan karena tidak ingin membuat dirinya semakin memalukan—dia bahkan tidak sadar wajahnya merona—dia segera menjawab, "Yap."

Mingyu terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengamati penampilan Wonwoo dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka, bersiap mencium pipi Wonwoo, tapi belum sampai bibirnya mencapai pipi itu, tangan Wonwoo menghalanginya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Menciummu?" jawab Mingyu dengan tanda tanya.

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajah Mingyu darinya, walaupun ia ingin sekali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Mingyu. Matanya lalu kembali bertemu dengan mata Mingyu.

"Baru kali ini ada yang tertarik padaku tapi tidak ingin aku cium." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya jijik. _Demi apa, pemuda ini narsis sekali!_

"Tertarik padamu bukan berarti harus terima di cium, bukan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu tajam.

Mingyu menyeringai, "Kau tertarik padaku."

Wonwoo diam sejenak mendengar hal itu, lalu menghembuskan napas, "Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan si 'tukang cium'?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyeringai balik.

Mingyu tersenyum sambil menatapnya puas, "Tidak ada."

"Cih." Wonwoo berdecak kesal.

Mingyu tertawa, lalu mendekatkan kembali wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Wonwoo, tapi sekali lagi Wonwoo menghalanginya dengan tangan. Ia lalu menatap Mingyu sambil menyeringai.

"Sebegitu inginnya menciumku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin mencium orang tampan yang sedang ada di depanku?" tanya Mingyu balik.

Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya, "Thanks."

Mingyu diam saja, matanya menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat. Sedikit terpesona melihat Wonwoo tertawa. Menurutnya, manis sekali. Ia jadi benar-benar ingin mencium pemuda itu sekarang, jadi ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Wonwoo sekali lagi mendorong wajahnya menjauh dan dia mundur selangkah.

Mingyu jadi kesal, "Sunbae, kenapa kau jual mahal sekali? Biarkan aku menciummu." Ucapnya sambil mendekat.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ingin menolaknya, tapi ia lebih suka kalau dia yang mencium duluan, bukan Mingyu. Dan bukan di pipi, tapi di bibir. Di tatapnya Mingyu yang terlihat benar-benar sangat ingin menciumnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah dan membiarkan Mingyu mendekat.

Begitu Mingyu kembali tepat di hadapannya, mereka berdua saling tatap dan saling tersenyum. Lalu perlahan wajah Mingyu mendekati wajah Wonwoo, tapi sebelum sempat (lagi-lagi) bibir Mingyu menyentuh pipinya, Wonwoo dengan cepat menangkup wajah Mingyu dan mencium bibir itu.

Mata Mingyu membulat, ia menatap tidak percaya pada Wonwoo yang masih saja menciumnya dengan mata terbuka. Wonwoo menyeringai dalam ciumannya sebelum menjilat dan melumat bibir bawah Mingyu, lalu berganti dengan bibir atas.

Mata Wonwoo lalu menutup saat ia memperdalam ciuman mereka, menikmati betapa manisnya bibir Mingyu yang berasa coklat. Mungkin Mingyu baru saja makan coklat tadi, pikirnya.

Lalu ciuman itu terlepas saat Wonwoo merasa keduanya butuh udara. Ia kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah Mingyu yang memerah dan napasnya yang terburu. Rasanya puas sekali.

"Well, itu cukup bukan? Apa keinginanmu untuk menciumku sekarang sudah terpuaskan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengedipkan mata.

Mingyu langsung tertawa keras. Wonwoo jadi bingung. Mingyu memegangi perutnya dan air matanya hampir menetes saking tidak kuat tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Wonwoo kesal, "tidak ada yang lucu!"

Mingyu menghentikan tawanya, "Tentu saja ada, sunbae." Mingyu lalu menatap Wonwoo geli, "bukan aku yang mencium, tapi kau." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Wonwoo.

Kali ini Mingyu yang menyeringai saat melihat wajah memerah Wonwoo, "Sejak awal sunbae menghampiriku, aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sunbae benar-benar ingin menciumku ya? Bukan di pipi, tapi malah di bibir." Mingyu tertawa, "playboy sih, tidak heran, daripada dicium di pipi, lebih ingin mencium di bibir."

Perasaan malu menyergap Wonwoo dengan cepat, ia segera melangkah mundur dan bersiap untuk kabur, tapi tangan Mingyu lebih cepat menahan lengannya agar tidak kabur.

"Eits, mau kemana? Pergi setelah puas menciumku?" tanya Mingyu.

Mata Mingyu menatapnya tajam. Wonwoo jadi merasa kecil di tatap seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak, apalagi saat Mingyu menyeringai makin lebar padanya.

"Tapi sunbae," Mingyu berhenti sejenak, "aku belum puas karena belum menciummu." Lanjutnya sebelum mencium bibir Wonwoo penuh.

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo kasar, ia melakukan hal yang sama yang sebelumnya Wonwoo lakukan pada bibirnya, tapi dengan cara yang lebih hebat lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo hingga mulutnya terbuka dan segera mengekplorasi gua hangat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melenguh saat lidah Mingyu membelit lidahnya. Wajahnya memerah, degup jantungnya menggila, dan kakinya melemas, tubuhnya bahkan hampir merosot jika saja satu tangan Mingyu tidak menahan pinggangnya untuk tetap berdiri dan satu tangan lagi menekan tengkuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo melenguh lagi dan mendesah. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Menikmati?" tanyanya menyebalkan.

Wonwoo jadi kesal, ia pun mengalukan lengannya di leher Mingyu dan membalas ciuman, mencoba untuk mendominasi Mingyu dengan ciumannya walaupun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengalahkan pemuda tinggi itu.

 _Damn, Mingyu is a good kisser._

Wonwoo merasa ia harus menghentikan ini. Ia pun mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Mingyu lebih kuat darinya. Wonwoo benar-benar tak habis pikir ternyata ada yang bisa mendominasinya sekarang. Jika semua orang mengatakan semua pasangannya dulu pasrah di tangannya, kali ini Wonwoo pasrah di tangan Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak tahu akan ditaruh mana mukanya sekarang jika ada yang melihat mereka sekarang.

Ketika Wonwoo merasa ia sudah kekurangan oksigen, ia memukul dada Mingyu untuk berhenti dan Mingyu menurutinya. Mata mereka bersitatap lagi dan Wonwoo entah kenapa merasa degup jantungnya kembali menggila dan wajahnya memerah parah. Mingyu terkekeh melihatnya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum kembali menyeringai.

"Sunbae, aku masih belum puas. Boleh aku menciummu lagi?" tanya Mingyu dan segera menciumnya tepat saat teman-teman tim basket Mingyu keluar dari lapangan dengan wajah kaget.

Wonwoo mati kutu.

.

.

.

END dengan gajenya.

Sebetulnya ff ini lebih dari 2k+, tapi ceritanya beda, awalnya sama. Aku lebih memilih yang ini sih, karena lebih pas dengan summary :3 btw, kalau ff ini kurang berkesan, aku minta maaph XD habis aku pengen banget publish oneshoot dan ini di buat dengan terburu-buru karena limit kuota XD

-Meanie moment di album repackage :') pengen punya tapi ga punya uang buat beli :')) akhirnya terpaksa menikmati yang sudah tersebar di IG. Duh, jadi makin pengen D: habis aku haus moment mereka heuheu :''(

-Wonwoo udah mulai muncul. Aaah, I miss him so much :3

-Btw, maafkan aku yang belum update _My Life Change_ dan _You Idiot_ :') aku benar-benar harus mengubah kekurangan yang ada dan itu banyak bangeeet (.~_~.)

-Oh ya, aku juga ingin publish sequel _Seven Days and Fall in Love_ , tapi belum selesai (tinggal 2 ch lagi sih) dan aku takut banget kalau kalian ga suka karena entah kenapa Wonwoo-nya bagiku tambah OOC. Aku harus apa? :''D

-Oke, maafkan aku yang curhat. Kebiasaan sih :3

-Dah, sampai jumpa lagi!

:3


End file.
